villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
President Stone
President Stone is the main antagonist of the 2009 Action film Astro Boy. He is voiced by Donald Sutherland, who also portrayed President Snow. Appearance Throughout the film, Stone is shown to be concerned with only one thing: to win the upcoming Presidential Election. He is even willing to wage a war against the Surface Dwellers to boost his popularity. During a demonstration of the Peacekeeper, a new robot designed to protect Metro City, Stone becomes intrigued by the space components, the Blue and Red Energy Cores. He demands the Red Core (the negative one) be placed in the Peacekeeper for the demonstration, which inadvertently results in the death of Toby Tenma. After Toby's death, Stone believes the Cores were destroyed. However, one night he discovers that Tenma made an AI robot replacement of Toby, powered by the Blue Core. After a lengthy battle, the new Toby (later renamed "Astro") is ejected from the floating Metro City down to the Surface. After this, Stone goes to Tenma's home and demands his guards arrest Tenma and his assistant Dr. Elefun for creating Astro and hiding the Core's existence from him. However, Tenma promises to give the Core to Stone after he retrieves Astro. Later in the film, Stone arrives at the Robot Fighting Ring run by Hamegg, where he captures Astro. On the way back to Metro City, Stone mockingly offer Astro a "drink" of motor oil and brags of his plans to use the Peacekeeper to wage a war against the Surface to win the Election. Astro agrees to be shut down, apologizing to Tenma. However, Tenma, realizing that Astro is still his son, reactivates him, allowing him to escape. Enraged, Stone orders Tenma and Elefun arrested before loading the Red Core into the Peacekeeper, reactivating it. However, the Peacekeeper assimilates with Stone, allowing Stone to take control of it. Stone proceeded to rampage through the city, growing in size as he absorbed weapons and entire buildings. Astro was prompted to engage Stone in battle. In the battle that ensued, Stone was briefly able to detain Astro and attempted to absorb him, but the resulting merging causes both of them agony. Tenma explains to Astro that the merging of the two Cores would destroy both of them. Stone captures Astro's friends and threatens to kill them, but Astro flies towards him. Stone prepares for battle, but realizes that Astro intends to sacrifice himself by merging with the Red Core. Before Stone can stop him, Astro flies into the Red Core, destroying the Peacekeeper and seemingly himself in the process. Stone survived the battle, though he was returned to human form. Soon afterwards, he was arrested for his crimes. Personality Stone is cold, caring only about himself and being reelected as President of Metro City. He is also shown to be very rash, not thinking things through, such as when he placed the Red Core into the Peace Kepper, which resulted in the PK absorbing him. Gallery President Stone.jpg astro_boy36.jpg|President Stone and the Peacekeeper astro-boy-general-heckler-president-stone-et-dr-tenma.jpg|President Stone with Dr. Tenma and Gneral Heckler Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Ruler Category:Power Hungry Category:Warmonger Category:Empowered Villains Category:Giant Robots Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Dictator Category:Comedic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Child Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Delusional Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil